The Petals Of My Heart
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: No matter what anyone says, there's always a symbol that embodies ones love for another.


When it comes to the heart, there are so many ways of expressing it. So many in fact, it would take me a lifetime to tell you each one. So instead, please allow me to present one of them to you, in this story of mine. One that is between a panda and tiger, each one of us have all have come to love with our hearts. Yet, before that happens. I must take you to the Valley of Peace. A place, where the sky itself was a mixture of a dark blue, a tint of orange, and mixed in were a few white stars. All due to the fact, that the sun had begun its descent beyond the horizon. Making the already pure, beautiful valley. Become that of a pure trance for one's eyes. A trance, that was being admired by two figures. For on top of the cliff that overlooked the valley of peace, and that is home to the ever so tranquil, sacred peach tree. Stood Master Tigress, and Po Ping. For the two well respected masters, were both standing on the edge of the cliff, side by side. With Tigress being dressed in a light blue hanfu, that had the designs of red scrolls patterned across it. She was also wearing her black sweats, and brown sandals. Her arms simply resting by their sides, with her gaze straight forward. Admiring the amazing view before her. While the Dragon warrior himself, was standing on the right-side of her. Dressed in his stitched shorts, and wearing his brown sandals. His arms resting by their sides, along with his gaze straight forward like her. However, unlike Ti. Po's mind was on more than just on the view before the two of them. It was more so on what he was keeping in his right pocket. That being, a symbol that represented everything he felt for her. Everything she meant to him. Which is why, he knew it had to be today that he gave it to her. To show her that to him, he felt more for her than just a friend. Cause he knows if he doesn't, life might swipe in, and take that chance away from him forever. The setting was all there for him, all he needed to do was walk the rest of way. So, after what seemed to be about fifteen minutes of pure silence between him and her. He spoke up, beginning what he hoped would lead to something new between the two of them.

"Quite a sight, wouldn't you agree Ti?" Po softly asked the tiger, letting his lips form into a very warm smile. A gesture Tigress herself began to show, upon hearing the pandas' warm question to her.

"It sure is Po. I honestly can't remember the last time the Valley looked so…mystic. Almost like it jumped right off a master's canvas. With that being said though, I'm quite sure it wouldn't be the same without you here next to me." Tigress replied in a warm, yet happy tone. Letting her eyes slowly close. So, she could begin to feel the atmosphere with her other senses. Doing this however, didn't allow her to notice the now surprised expression, Po had now begun to show. Along with him slightly turning his head to the left of him, where he began to look at the contempt feline next to him.

"You really mean that Tigress?" Po asked with a bit of confusion, along with some disbelief in his voice. Feeling as though the words she had let into the air just now, made him realize that perhaps it wouldn't be as hard as he felt it would be. This was confirmed even more so when she spoke again.

"I do Po, and the thing is. It always makes me happy, when you and I get to do things like this. To just feel the world around us, and to know that there is so much out there. So much more, that I hope one day, we can find, and just enjoy." She said to him in a whisper. Her tone laced with the kind of warmth that only comes from deep inside someone's heart. It was at that point, that Po had slowly turned his head back the front of him. Where he began to look upon the horizon one more, and began to gently pad his right pocket with his right paw. Feeling the ever so gentle symbol laying carefully in its small, confined space. After about ten seconds though of doing this, the padding had stopped. Making Po turn his head the to right side of him, and look down towards his pocket. Where he used his thumb to slowly open his pocket, revealing a small white, chrysanthemum flower. Which when he looked upon it, his thoughts began to flow.

_"Tigress, even though I told himself, 'no matter what happens, tell her how you feel'. I'd be lying if I said, That I'm not scared about doing this. That I might get cold feet, and pray that life doesn't take my chance away till I was ready. Now though, upon hearing those words from your heart. My fear and worry have almost vanished. As you made me realize, that perhaps you to, feel the same way about me. A hope, that has filled me with the courage, and the determination I needed to do this. Either way of the outcome though, I just hope it doesn't end up making things a mess between us."_ He thought to himself in a calm, but worried manor. Allowing for his right paw to slide down into his pocket. Where he had placed the small vine, between the middle of his fingers. Once he did, he looked back up. Ready to do, what he has always wanted to do for the longest of time.

"Tigress, there's something I need to give you." Po spoke softly, trying to keep his composure intact. Which he was doing very well, especially when Tigress had opened her eyes back up, and turned her body to the right of her. Letting her look upon Po. Still wearing that warm smile of hers.

"You do? What is it Po?" Tigress asked him curiously. Not realizing what was about to happen. For after a couple of deep breaths from Po, who had turned his body to the left of him. Had then slowly lifted his right paw from his pocket, allowing for Tigress to see the beautiful flower that Po was holding in between the middle of his fingers. Then after a couple of seconds, held out it out between the two of them.

"This, this I want to give you Ti. It's a white chrysanthemum flower, and it represents the many feelings that lay in my heart for you. As this flower has two very important meanings behind it. One of them being absolute loyalty to the person you present it to. Which you will always have from me Tigress. No matter what happens, or what anyone says. I'll always be there for you, even if the gods forbid me to. Which is where the second meaning of this flower comes in…" He began, looking upon the now confused tiger with softness. Whom herself was looking at him in dead silence, and in shock. Not knowing what to say at all from his words. This became even more apparent, when Po continued.

"The second being that, this flower represents one's upmost love for the person they give it to. The kind of love that never leaves your heart, mind, or soul. It's an undying love that the person will cherish till the end of time, and protect from any kind of harm that tries to do to it. That's why I'm presenting this flower to you Tigress. I love you with all of my everything, and would do anything for you. To put it simply, I would live for you, and I would gladly die for you. However, I understand that maybe you don't feel the same way as I do. If so, then I sincerely apologized if I have ruined things between us, that wasn't my intention at all. I just needed to tell you how I felt, in case anything happened to the either of us." Po finished, still looking softly at the still shocked Tigress. As the feline, just continued to stare at him, then down at the flower, and then back up at him. Both just starring at each other, with no words coming from either. Allowing for a silence to fall between them. One that began to make Po feel sad inside, and most of all regretful. Feeling as this his love, may just ruined the best friendship he had ever had in his life. It wasn't until though, when he had begun to slowly pull the flower away from her, did something happen. For Tigress had quickly grabbed Po's right paw with her left one, confusing the panda.

"Tigress?" Only for her to slowly walk towards him, causing the pandas right paw to be placed upon his chest. Still being held by the felines left. While at the same time, Tigress was now standing right Infront of Po. Which at that moment, he looked down at her, and she up at him. Their eyes locked together, and while they just starred at each other, Tigress had brought her right paw up, placing it on the left side of Po's chest. Simply whispering the words.

"I'm sorry for the silence Po, I just had to let my heart take all your words in. Now that it has, I have this response for you." She closed her eyes, and had pressed her lips against his. An action that was a surprise for sure for Po, but in no time, welcomed it. He as well closed his eyes, wrapping his left arm around the tiger's waist. Pulling her ever so gently as close as he could. When they finally broke, Tigress had placed her head underneath Po's and began to let out a loving purr.

"I love you too Po, and I'm truly grateful for such a wonderful gift from my loving panda." Po Could only smile at those words, as he rested his head atop of hers. Keeping his left arm firmly wrapped around her waist. Telling her five words that warmed the now lovers' hearts. The words being…

"It was my honor, kitten."


End file.
